<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Work From Home by VegebulMelodies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815840">Work From Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies'>VegebulMelodies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twitter Mini-Smuts [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Inspired by Twitter, Lemon, Pictures, Smut, minismut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:33:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suggested by @CandeBriefs:</p><p>Work From Home by Fifth Harmony<br/>Funny enough, I had been wanting to do a mini-smut of this one 😂</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs/Vegeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twitter Mini-Smuts [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Work From Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vegeta answered the communicator irately, turning the screen away before harshly whispering. “Woman, I thought we agreed you w-“</p><p>“Wouldn’t interrupt your training with Whis?” she finished coyly. “I’m not! I just wanted to convince you to come back a little early.”<br/>He scoffed, looking over his shoulder. Kakarott fumbled noisily with the God of Destruction’s bedsheet across the room. Stupid woman was going to get them killed. “Why would I do that?”</p><p>Her voice hmphed in annoyance. <br/>The communicator buzzed. <br/>Giving in, Vegeta looked at the screen...and his eyes widened. </p><p>“I-Is that...”<br/>“Me, completely naked, dripping and waiting for you in our bed? You’re damn right it is.”</p><p>It buzzed again. Lewd photos of his woman, that dangerous mate of his, began to flood the screen. <br/>Squeezable, heavy breasts...<br/>Wide, grip-able hips...<br/>Lickable skin along her neck and shoulders...</p><p>“Mmm, I guess I’ll just have to wait for you to come home...and I’m so wet for you right now, baby...”</p><p>He growled lowly.<br/>She giggled as she heard him grumble hurriedly on the other line, a distinct gust of wind coming through the speaker. </p><p>Oh, yeah. She’d see him soon. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>